


Training, part 3

by Jhinenjaycencia



Series: Visiting Braig in the asylum [21]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, No Name keyblade, Pizza, Soft sex, Swear jar, seasalt icecream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhinenjaycencia/pseuds/Jhinenjaycencia
Summary: Tonight, Terra and Braig will have...another kind of taining *wink wink*
Relationships: Braig/Terra (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Visiting Braig in the asylum [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130501





	Training, part 3

After the fight against Luxu, both Kairi and Braig took some healing potions before returning to the gummi ship with Aqua and Terra and tell them all the shit that happened:

-I heard the loud clash. I’m glad you were able to defend yourselves. Still, next time, call me if you are in danger-said Aqua, concerned.

-Ok, Miss Master. I think Luxu won’t attack for a while. I was able to fully materialize his stupid keyblade-exaggeratedly, he moved his right hand and No Name appeared. Both of them gasped, especially Terra, who remembered it from the time Xehanort use his body- I was able to hit him with it, and how good it felt...But part of the merit belongs to Kairi. She distracted him shooting one of my crossbows.

Aqua looked at Kairi:

-Kairi, it’s that true?

-Yes. That guy was powerful, and he hurt both of us with a...darkness wave or something lik that, making us to fall on the ground. Braig tried to defend himself with his crossbows, but Luxu hit them, throwing them away. Luckily, one of them landed near me, and I was able to shoot at him.

-She almost headshot that bastard! That would’ve improved my week for sure.

The blue haired woman had mixed feelings, but mostly pride for her students and calm for seeing them safe and sound. Terra was happy too, even if the vision of the fully materialized keyblade on Braig’s hand made him feel sick on his stomach. After telling them how the rest of the fight was, they got into the gummi ship and returned to Departure Land. Ventus called them, telling that he was back from Twilight Town and that he bought some seasalt ice cream and a pizza. Excited, he said:

-I can’t wait to hear how the exercise went, Aqua!

-Lots of things happened, Ven. But it’s better if Kairi and Braig are the ones who tell you-Aqua look at those two, who were peacefully sleeping on the seats of the cabin. Terra, who was piloting this time, turned his head for a second to see his cute boyfriend and smiled a bit. When they landed, it was already night, and Ventus was waiting for them in front of the door:

-Aqua! Terra!-he greeted, happily. The other two came later, still sleepy and yawning. He hugged Kairi and squeezed Braig’s hand-I want to know everything that happened, from top to bottom.

Braig smirked lightly:

-Well, I hope you like long stories, kiddo...

Eating the pizza and drinking a beer (and sodas for Kairi and Ventus), Braig started to tell how their day went during the exercise, how many heartless and nobodies they killed and how they beated the crap out of Luxu with his new keyblade and how Kairi dared to shoot Luxu from behind. However, the excitement mixed with the little amount of beer he took made him to tell, unintentionally, that Kairi cursed during the fight:

-Kairi!!-Aqua, Terra and Ventus exclaimed at the same time.

-Braig!-Kairi exclaimed to the one eyed man, a bit annoyed.

Covering his mouth and realizing he completely fucked up, whispered:

-Oopsie, Daisy...I didn’t want to say that...

-You’re in danger, Braig-chuckled Chirithy, eating his part of the pizza.

Deeply sighing, Aqua decided that, hereinafter, cursing was completely forbidden in Departure Land. If Braig, or any other, cursed during the classes or out of them, they would have to put twenty five platins on a jar. Luckily, it didn’t went worse, they were able to finish the dinner sharing more information and more laughs before returning to their respective bedrooms. On their own, Terra and Braig talked for a bit more:

-You should watch your mouth more often, Braig. Remember that Kairi and Ven are still too young to say those things.

-Dude, please! They’re almost adults, they will start to curse sooner or later! As if you’ve never cursed before!

Terra crossed his arms and smiled, proud:

-I’ve never cursed, and neither Aqua. Master Eraqus taught us really well about that.

-Yeah, and when you hit your crotch with something, what do you say? “Oh my god, this is such an unbearable pain”?

The brown haired man laughed:

-I would scream, but I wouldn’t say any swear words.

Smirking, Braig gave his boyfriend a mischievous look:

-The day you curse, I’ll be there to hear and enjoy it.

-As if-Terra said, imitating his boyfriend’s accent. The one eyed man almost pounced right on the young keyblade wielder’s body, and started to kiss his face and lips.

-Man, you really know how to turn me on. If I wasn’t that bruised and exhausted for the fight against Luxu, I’ll pound you while you’re leaning on your desk, as I suggested this morning-and kissed his neck and earlobe passionately. The brown haired man, blushed and smiling, had an idea:

-In that case...let me do something for you. I’ve thinking about this for a while-and, with a soft move, made Braig to lay on the bed, under him. This surprised the one eyed man, who usually was on the top when they had sex. With another mischievous smile and narrowing his eye, he asked what Terra thought. 

Stroking his eyepatch and making his boyfriend to shiver again (as he used to do everytime they keyblade wielder did that), he said:

-I want to...make you feel good tonight-his face was completely red after saying that. Still, his hand came closer to Braig’s eyepatch and started to take it away, surprising him:

-H...hey, what are you doing?

Looking at the darkened area of his bad eye, Terra smiled and, without saying anything, he leaned carefully to lightly leave a soft kiss on it, making the guard to emit a low but cute moan. Chuckling a bit, the keyblade wielder started to leave kisses like feathers on Braig’s face, specially on his scars and his lips; and it didn’t took him so much time to, slowly, start travellin to the south. Taking away that lovely red bandanna and giving his boyfriend more kisses on his neck, the next thing Terra did was opening the guard’s uniform jacket and shirt, exposing his bared and scarred chest. The brown haired man remembered all those scars, but the bruises gave it a worse sight, so he continued kissing him while Braig, blushed and aroused, gently intertwined his fingers on Terra’s hair. The touch of his warm, young lips, on his body were so effective, because his length was already hardened inside of his pants:

-You’re so soft and warm, Hot Stuff...But why don’t we go directly to the main dish?

The young keyblade wielder was already hard too, but he answered:

-First, we have to finish the starters, Braig-and left another kiss near the groin, without removing his trousers yet. The one eyed man moaned again, feeling that his dick would rip his pants sooner or later. Suddenly, Terra moved and started to lick his nipples, swirling his tongue around them and making the guard to emit a bit louder moans. Where did his boyfriend learn to lick nipples with that ability? Because he could apply that on the southern part of his body...

When Terra left his nipples and returned to Braig’s face, the one eyed man made another move to put the keyblade wielder under him again. With an aroused but sweet look, he said:

-You’ve been so damn soft with me that now I feel I should return you the favor, Hot Stuff. We can have a fuck on your desk another day, tonight I want to do it slow and with love.

Terra smiled, and the two men undressed each other until there wasn’t any piece of clothing between them. Stretching his arm to his bedside table and opening the drawer, the brown haired man took a bottle of orange flavored lube and gave it to his boyfriend:

-Orange, huh? I’ve taught you well-and Braig smirked, pouring it onto his fingers and gently putting it on Terra’s puckering hole, making him to moan. After that, the one eyed man started to enter him even with more care than the first time they had sex on Radiant Garden’s castle. Leaning a bit to kiss him, the guard and the keyblade wielder started to move harmoniously, moaning and emiting some gasps on the way, while Braig’s dick pushed against Terra’s prostate. Between kisses, strokes and some pumps to the brown haired man’s lenght, this one said:

-Braig...I...I love you...

Leaving a kiss on his lips, Braig whispered:

-I love you too, Terra- and he left more kisses, even daring to make a hickey on his boyfriend’s neck. But the keyblade wielder didn’t care, he enjoyed the feel of the other man’s teeth and tongue, making him to cum with a deep moan. Minutes later, Braig came inside his boyfriend, moaning against his lips. Regaining their breath, the one eyed man left Terra’s hole and lay down next to him.

-That was really charming, Braig-and left one last kiss on his forehead.

-I can be soft and sensitive if I want-the one eyed man smirked and pressed himself against his young boyfriend’s body to keep his own temperature before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something soft for once...


End file.
